


The Fairest of Them All

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You never thought about it? Not even once?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairest of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have decided to call this series **fiftysomething**. Remember that show thirtysomething in the late 80s? I reserve the right to change it, it’s not official, but I am so in love with fiftysomething Hotch. This story came about because I remembered a conversation a bunch of us in this comm had about Paget’s lovely nose.

“Hotch?”

 

“Hmm?” he sat in bed, hammering away at his laptop with an open case file.

 

“Can I ask you something that may appear rather strange?”

 

“You sure can.”

 

“Are you listening?” Emily asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really, really listening or just hearing random words while you do work?”

 

“Huh?” he looked up from the screen and Emily wasn’t even in the room.“Emily, where are you?”

 

“In the bathroom.”

 

“Oh.Well I am really listening, I promise.”

 

“Alright.” She sighed, coming into the bedroom.She watched her husband smile at the sight of her maroon satin pajamas.They were one of his favorites.“Do you think my nose is strange?”

 

“Do I think what?”

 

“My nose Aaron…do you think it strange.I don’t know, too long or too thin.Maybe witch like or at least Morticia Addams?”

 

“I'm sorry?” Hotch took his reading glasses off and put them on the keyboard.

 

“My nose.” She repeated with emphasis.“Is it…?”

 

“Your nose is fine.”

 

“I knew you would say that.”

 

“Then why did you ask me?”

 

“Because I was hoping that as my husband you would be honest with me.”

 

“Hey.” He snapped.“Stop talking like that.C'mere.”

 

Emily stood in the middle of their bedroom floor.She crossed her arms over her chest, her face a combination of pouty and peevish.Hotch almost grinned but had been married long enough to know that would be a bad move.Bree wore the same look when he said something she didn’t like.

 

“Come here baby.”

 

Hotch pushed save, moved his glasses, and closed his laptop.They, along with the case file, went on the nightstand beside him.Emily climbed on the bed and sat Indian style.She ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“Your nose is perfect.It’s not a button nose or a pug nose, it is an Emily Hotchner nose and I could not imagine any other being on your face.You are beautiful; every part of you is beautiful.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Hotch nodded, holding out his arms.She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.As Emily stroked the nape of his neck, Hotch reached under her top to caress her back.

 

“Absolutely.Do you want to tell me what brought this on?”

 

“It’s a bit silly.” She said.

 

“Silly is OK with me.”

 

“Even at fifty-two?”

 

“I'm a little older than that and I'm still silly.Fifty-two is just fine.Talk to me.” Hotch kissed the tip of her nose and then the bridge.

 

“Bree was on the phone earlier.She was talking about our noses; said between the both of us she would have to get rhinoplasty.”

 

“She is 12 years old…she is not getting a nose job.I am sure she was being overdramatic.It’s a symptom of being a preteen.”

 

“You act as if it’s an affliction, Hotch.”

 

“Sometimes.You have nothing to worry about, I promise.”

 

“You never thought about it?Not even once?”

 

“Thought about what?”

 

“My nose?”

 

“No.” he shook his head.“Can I say something without being slapped or shunned?”

 

“I don’t know; you'll have to say it first.”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“No, but it stands.”

 

Hotch grinned.

 

“It boggles my mind sometimes what exceptional women worry about.The first time I met you, OK not the very first time or even the second first time, but soon after you joined the team, I knew you were special.You fascinated me and that was both scary and exhilarating.Fifteen years later, you still fascinate me.I have never once thought about your nose other than the fact that I love to kiss it.You are beautiful, end of sentence; end of paragraph.”

 

“I love you.” she smiled, kissing his lips.

 

“I love you more.”

 

“No, I love you more.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Bree poked her head in before Emily could climb off her husband.

 

“Are you too hooking up?” she asked.

 

“Yes Sabrina.” Her father replied.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Hotch called her in with his hand; Emily sat back on the mattress.

 

“Two things.” Bree put her hands in the pocket of her lounge pants.“Mom, I need you to critique my book report on _The Long Winter_.Its due on Monday and I really liked the book but something is off.Dad, I need you to come to my class in two weeks and tell everyone how cool it is to be an FBI profiler.” She pulled a folded square out of her pocket and handed it to him.“It needs to be really cool, not just dad cool OK?Cuz I told people how cool my parents are and I don’t want you to prove me wrong.”

 

“You told people we were cool?” Hotch asked.

 

“Well that you used to be cool, when you were profilers.I mean, you are cool now as mom and dad I guess, but Hotch and Prentiss…the stories are so awesome.Tell some, OK?”

 

“He will.” Emily replied.“And we will look over that paper after dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks.” She hugged and kissed her parents.“Goodnight, guys.”

 

“Sweet dreams.” Hotch said.He looked at his wife when they were alone again.“You wanted to ask her about the nose thing, didn’t you?”

 

“I just don’t want her thinking she is not beautiful, Aaron.She is my little girl and I thought for too many years that I wasn’t pretty.”

 

“Your parents always told you the opposite, didn’t they?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“How well did that work out?” he asked with a smirk.

 

“Point taken.” She poked him in the ribs.“Shut up.Whether or not it worked, I still appreciated it.I’ll go tell her now.”

 

“You go baby,” he leaned to kiss her.“And when you come back I will be waiting.”

 

“Don’t you have work to finish?”

 

“I’ll work on it until you get back and then delegate the rest.Its fun being the boss.”

 

“Bad Deputy.” Emily caressed his face.

 

“I'm trying to be.”

 

She laughed, getting off the bed and leaving the room.Hotch took his laptop back into his lap.There was not much left to work on; he actually hated bringing work home.He learned a long time ago that home was where he had fun with The Four Musketeers and spent passionate nights with the fairest maiden of them all.To the best of his ability, he left the FBI at the FBI.There were more important things than work…Aaron Hotchner almost learned that the hard way.He would never again forget.

 

***

                                                                                                          


End file.
